Detention!
by psycotic-angel123
Summary: again, summary inside since it's too long. r&r plz!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but seriously, you must have figured that out since I'm doing this. Not saying the owner wouldn't write fan fiction but…there would be no point.

Full Summary: Sakura + A specific number of hot guys ROMANCE!!...or just chaos, especially if those guys happen to be Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Subaku No Gaara and Nara Shikamaru. God just happens to make some of us lucky, doesn't he? (Ok, I'm just going to have to make Shikamaru somewhat like Neji and Sasuke and Gaara, you know, proud. but he's still got his main quality which no one can ever change!) (The pairings for this: Sasuke x Neji x Sakura x Gaara x Shikamaru)

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one:

She couldn't believe it! Detention! All because of that stupid Naruto! One time, just one time where she didn't take the blame for him and he decided it was his duty to drag her down with him! She had things to do too you know. I mean, the couch yearned for her to sit on it, with a big tub of ice cream and to watch a soppy movie only to watch a romantic comedy afterwards.

But no, Naruto wanted my company in detention. Shall we recap here?

Flashback

The day was going fine…until Naruto showed up at my door an hour earlier than usual. I knew there was something wrong with this picture, he's usually late.

"Naruto, what time is it?" I asked, feeling a bit suspicious. Then I realised what day it was and after reprimanding him a little for not waking me up earlier, we ran to school. See, this was the first day of our new school. Since I kept taking the blame for all the times Naruto got into trouble, we'd both been punished for it, this time we got expelled, which I just know will go on my permanent record. Though, it's harder on Naruto, since his grades suck. At least I'll be able to get into other schools, I had a 4.0 grade point average, which meant I was in the top ten at the moment, but I wouldn't be for long if I kept taking the blame (said my mom).

As we got nearer to the gates, I realised that they were locked. We stood there for half an hour trying to figure out how to get in, when it led to our last resort.

"HELP! LET US IN! WE'RE LOST!!" yelled Naruto. I banged my fist on the gate rather than screaming knowing full well that that could lead us into trouble.

"A-HEM. Good morning, can I help you?" asked a voice from behind. Turning around, we saw a man with brown hair tied up in a ponytail. He seemed to have a horizontal scar across his nose – a somewhat straight line - .

"Ha ha, see, this is kind of awkward, but um, the gates kind of locked and we need to get into school." Naruto said uncomfortablely, hoping the man's gaze would fall onto me. I could tell by the way he looked at me, willing me to say something.

"Yeah, first day of school, can't really blame us now can you?" I laughed hesitantly, seeing his eyes fall on me. They softened a little and he pointed to another gate which was a mile down.

"That's the gate student's use, and yes I can blame you for not knowing. If you'd come ten minutes earlier you might have known that." and with that he walked off. Jeez, some teacher, but anyway, we got to our gate and walked up to the front door. It was definitely bigger than our old school.

"Sakura-chan, do you think we could find the principals office after we eat?" he asked in all his stupidity. Like I'd say yes. I'll admit, I'm a bit of a goody goody, but it's better than being careless like him!

"Of course not! I will not allow you to go off and eat while I look for the office. She'll want to see you too you know." This seemed to make him pout, but I refused to give in, I usually did you see. With that I huffed and walked into the building. Asking for help seemed futile as there was no one around to ask.

Eventually, I found a big, black door labelled 'principals office'. Dead giveaway, if you ask me. (rolls eyes no shit) before I could open it, however, the door gave way to a woman with short black hair and shiny black eyes. She seemed quite peeved about something or other.

"Who the heck are you?" she asked angrily. I was surprised a teacher as esteemed as her wouldn't have to resort to yelling, but there must have been lots of miscreants here, so it's understandable.

"Ummm, I'm Haruno Sakura, and I'm here with Uzumaki Naruto, but we seem to have gone separate ways." I replied, somewhat nervous. It's the first day of school all over again. I hated that feeling you'd get when you realise you'd have to make new friends and try to fit in. see, thing was, because of my beautiful, luscious, long pink hair (oh, I hope it doesn't get evil eyed!) I was ridiculed, most people assumed I dyed it that colour. What they don't seem to realise is why the hell would anyone dye their hair PINK?! Of ALL colours of the rainbow?!

"Oh, sorry dear, I'm just a bit stressed out since some boy trashed the cafeteria just now and we have no idea who it is! There's no record of him!!" she said, her anger slowly rising again. I shook my head, two guesses on whom this mystery boy was. You'd think he'd be a little more inconspicuous, but this is Naruto we're talking about. To tell you the truth, I was embarrassed to call him my friend. But the fact was when no one else would accept me to be an equal, he was there, and I respect him for being so open…but maybe, JUST maybe, it wouldn't kill him to NOT do something stupid? Nope, this was Naruto.

She led me into the room and sat me down, whilst making a few phone calls to god knows who. A minute later the door (which was cleverly hidden) opened and out came a woman with blond hair and very, ummm, big boobs. I couldn't help but gawk at her.

"If you're done staring at me, would you like to come in?" she asked, annoyed. I guess she must have this treatment everyday or something, there's no way THAT would go unnoticed, by this is not what this flashback is about.

I'll skip rite ahead to where it really matters, but I'll have to fill you in on the inbetweeners. She gave me a schedule and one for Naruto, which I'd thought of giving to him once I saw him (which I doubt would be too soon). Ms. Shizune, the secretary with the black her and shiny eyes, took me to my class. She insisted upon doing so as she thought I might run off somewhere (apparently, in her mind I was a delinquent because I had been expelled from my old school and I had been sent here), so as we neared the class, which I had with Naruto, I saw Naruto run down the narrow hallway towards us tripping over…air…and once he got to us he gave me that look which meant something bad was going to happen. Oh gosh, I worry so much.

So here we were, alone at last, just me and Naruto, and we were about to open the door, when BANG the door opened and there stood…a person covered from head to toe in chalk dust and a banner in the far back of the classroom fell with the words 'Sakura and Naruto have arrived!'

I sweat dropped, that was the best he could think of??

Honestly, sometimes I wonder why people think he's suck a bad ass, I can think up of better things to do than THAT amateur trick. And I made it known to Naruto that I could, which the teacher heard. Oops.

"My first impression of you two? Idiots. Both of you have detention after school for two hours." The man covered in dust said, both Naruto and I stood there (ok fine just me then) with my mouth hanging open. ON THE FIRST DAY?! I didn't even do anything! I said I could do better.

Explaining that to the teacher made him pissed off and he added tomorrow as another detention day for us. JEEZ! Associating his amateurish work with mine was an insult, and quite frankly I couldn't feel more hurt that he'd even imagine we were partners in crime.

End Flashback

So here I am, waiting outside Kakashi-sensei's room, for him to show up. Also, I was waiting for the boisterous boy to appear so I wouldn't have to endure this alone, but knowing Naruto; he wouldn't skip a chance to be with me so we could talk. We were THAT close.

"Alright, you maggots, we've got 7 people in total for detention today! This is the cause of stupidity! You waste your time in here with no extra time to study! Pfht, young people these days just aren't grateful enough." said a voice from behind which made me jump out of my skin. I turned around quickly to find Naruto and one other person behind her. Naruto came up next to me saying, "More like stupidity is what causes this. I mean, if you were dumb enough to get caught, it's your own fault you lose time right?" seriously, I didn't know whether I was supposed to feel insulted, but nonetheless I laughed at what he said.

She gave us this look that said 'if you don't stop you're babbling and get into the class (which by now was unlocked) then you'll be getting extra detention'. Didn't need to tell me twice, I was more than happy to comply the first time round.

After some time, which felt like hours to me (but turned out to be five minutes), the door opened to reveal young men who seemed extremely proud and somewhat stuck up.

"So glad that you finally decided to join us, aren't we class? Finally we can do the register. Let's see:

Uchiha Sasuke, check; Subaku No Gaara, check; Nara Shikamaru, check; Hyuuga Neji, check; Yamanaka Ino, check; Uzumaki Naruto, check and lastly Haruno Sakura, check.

Perfect, you're all here." With that she looked to the board and started writing something on it, and I bet she expected us to copy it.

I sat there looking around, taking in all the new faces, only to find that Naruto was making enemies with the four guys sitting in the back. Here's the seating arrangement:

4 rows of desks; first row: me and the girl Ino.

Second row: empty

Third row: Naruto.

Fourth row: the four guys whose name I don't know in order of faces (A/N: she may not know, but I do, basically, Sasuke, then Gaara, then Neji, then Shikamaru).

What was happening was, I was trying to make friends with the girl in the front row with me (she was quite nice except for the fact that she was such an air head) while Naruto was having a fight with the guys in the back.

"What the hell, dobe, get out of my face." Sasuke yelled, as he tried sitting further back in his seat to get away from Naruto. Poor, sad fool. Don't you know you can never escape that which is Naruto? In the middle of my conversation with Ino; who was going on about how lucky she was to be in the same classroom as Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru; I heard a punch and looked back to see Naruto on the floor with a nose bleed.

I felt so angry to see that a friend of mine was hurt, and being the girl I was, I walked up to them in the back. They all looked up and their eyes widened as if they hadn't noticed me before. Jeez, how can you miss a girl with pink hair? Apparently, it can happen.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" I screamed at them, not caring who replied, as long as they apologised. They looked at one another, and then back at me, smirking. Generally, I'd be unfazed by smirks, but theirs seemed dangerous. I wasn't going to back off though, that would be an insult to Naruto.

As if I hadn't come up to them, they went back to their conversation. That shocked me to no end, how can they just ignore me like that? Who did they think they were?? Oh, I am so going to teach them a lesson!

The next thing I know, I'm walking back to my seat with a smile plastered to my face as the four in the back sit soaked with water from a pipe in the wall. I guess they didn't happen to know about my monstrous strength. It's gotten me in trouble far too many times for people to ignore it, but that was my old school. These guys will just have to learn.

I sat down, only to have not only four, but six eyes glaring at me. Five would have been Ino, who was a devoted follower of the gang, and six would be the teacher.

"Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji and Sakura! Detention after school tomorrow! I just cannot believe this!" shaking her head, she turned back to the board and went back to her…PICTURE! She was drawing while we were suffering? The nerve!

Quite some time later, I realised what I had done and started fretting about it, knowing they'd be totally pissed off with me. I chanced a peek over my shoulders to see they were glaring wholes into my back. gulp the boy with black hair and onyx eyes mouthed that I was so dead when we next had detention, and the worst part was, Naruto wasn't going to be there. gulp

It was just me and them.


End file.
